Elven Point
by TJJProductionsGirl
Summary: Lucy has been ignored by her team after Lisanna came back so she had decided to leave the guild. However, she eventually makes her way to a guild called Elven Point, where she makes new friends and makes a new life for herself. With Wendy and the exceeds joining her they find a new home and family. However, for Lucy, trouble is never far behind.
1. Farewell Fairy Tail

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everyone. If you haven't ever read any of my other stories than you would know that I don't do author's notes that often. However I will be putting this note in every one of my stories from now on.**

**I am a writer and am inspired by many different things. However as I go through my story I ask that you leave a review. Even if it's just saying good job or something like that, if you leave a review I am more motivated to work on that story. So If you are really enjoying my stories than please review so I know. Thanks!**

* * *

Elven Point

Chapter 1: Farewell Fairy Tail

Lucy had enough. She never thought once since she came to Fairy Tail that she would ever have to make this decision. And yet, the guild didn't feel like home anymore. They were still nice to her but her team no longer seemed to acknowledge her presence. Levy, Wendy, Mirajane, the master, the exceeds and a few others were now the only ones who talked to her. But Mirajane was always working and sometimes went on jobs. Levy and the rest of team shadow gear had hit a rough patch. The master could not force the others to be with Lucy.

Most of the time it was Wendy and the exceeds who were with her. Lucy took a deep breath and let it out, calming herself before knocking on the master's door.

"Come in." she heard the master's voice say from inside. Turning the knob she opened the door. The master's office had a desk at the center that was covered in paperwork. Lucy recalled the master complaining about the amounts of paperwork he always had to do, she guessed that he wasn't kidding. The bookshelves contained a few books, some of which looked old enough to have been there during the first guild master's reign.

"Ah Lucy, what brings you here my child?" he asked kindly. However, as Lucy looked him in the eye his smile turned into a frown.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this…..I had hoped that those fools would realize what they were doing but….." he sighed. Looking at the blonde he could only see hurt and loneliness in her eyes.

"Lucy, you may leave Fairy Tail. It seems that while we pride ourselves on family, we sometimes fail to keep that promise of family and friendship," he said.

Lucy couldn't hold it in anymore, tears began to stream down her face. She hugged the master, he was caught off guard at first but then relaxed and hugged the girl back.

"Just know, that if you ever decided to come back, the guild doors are always open to you," he said patting her on the back.

Lucy wiped away her tears as they stopped hugging. Pulling a few envelopes out of her bag she placed them in front of the master.

"I plan on leaving immediately, those letters are addressed to those who stuck with me through it all. Please give it to them," she said.

"Of course I will. And Lucy? Take this." he said handing her a small box. Receiving the small box Lucy opened it, her eyes widened at what she saw. In the box was a key, but not just any key. It wasn't silver, nor was it gold, no, this key was red. It was one of The four keys of the seasons. The blue key of Winter, the green key of Spring, the yellow key of Summer and the red key of Fall.

"Master…..how did you get this?" she asked in awe.

"I remember you telling us about how legendary they are, so when I saw it in the antique store I asked about it. The man had no idea its true value, only that it was a magic item. I bought it for your anniversary of being in Fairy Tail for one year. However, seeing as your leaving I feel that I should give it to you as a farewell gift instead." said the master smiling.

"Thank you…." whispered Lucy tears streaming down her face once more. Giving the teen one last hug Makarov watched as she left his office. A tear streamed down the old man's face, he never would have thought that this day would come. The day he would see her leave the guild. The day he would see her walk away from him with so little chance of returning. He prayed to whatever god that was out there that they would watch over her and keep her safe. And give her a new home where she was loved, and cherished by those who care about her and who she cares about.

Lucy was in her apartment, she had given her landlady weeks notice about her leaving. Her stuff was all packed and she was ready to hit the road. She was glad that she had purchased an expanded bag. It allowed her to pack almost all her stuff into two bags. Taking one last look at her apartment she left. She headed for the forest and began her journey. She was upset that she had to leave but as she took one more glance at Magnolia she only felt a burning desire to get stronger, to find a new beginning and to find people who would care about her. Steeling herself for the journey ahead, she glanced at her now markless hand, closing her eyes she took a deep breath.

As she let out her breath she began her journey. One that could lead her anywhere and to anyone. But she had to do it because for now, she chose to make a new goal for herself. As she travels she will locate the rest of the keys of the seasons. And if she makes new friends and family on the way, then even better.

* * *

Mirajane walked to the master's office with the mail in her arms. She knew that he would not appreciate having more paperwork to do. However, like the master, he knew that it was a necessary evil. Knocking on the door she waited for him to respond.

"Come in," he answered, his voice sounding solemn.

Mirajane opened the door and was about to speak when she saw him. His eyes were red and puffy and his face was tearstained. He seemed to have been crying for quite a while.

"Master….what's wrong?" asked Mirajane, wondering what could have gotten the master so emotional.

"Here." he said handing her a letter from the pile of letters he had on his desk, "I got one too." he gestured to the paper he was holding.

Mirajane looked at the letter, the only words on it were _To Mirajane _it didn't say who it was from. However, the handwriting looked like Lucy's. Opening her letter Mirajane began to read.

_Dear Mirajane,_

_While you might not be happy hearing about this from a letter, I couldn't stand telling you in person. Before I tell you what I intended this letter to be I have to tell you something else first. I wanted to thank you for being there for me when the others weren't. Ever since I first joined Fairy Tail you have always been there to lend an ear or give me advice on how to deal with the others and their antics._

_For that I am thankful however now I must inform you of why you are getting this letter. This letter is not just a thank you letter, it is also my goodbye letter. The true intention for me writing this letter is to inform you that I am leaving Fairy Tail. I don't know where I am going but I just know that I can't stay here. You have supported me in these recent months and I have helped me more than you would ever know. However, I have made my decision and hope that you will forgive me. I love you as my sister and I ask that while I am gone you never completely forget me, as selfish as that is for me to say, so farewell and please live the rest of your life without me in peace and happiness._

_Lots of Love,_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

Mirajane hadn't realized it but as she read the letter more and more tears welled up in her eyes. Wiping away the tears the looked at the pile of letters, on them, each letter was addressed to each person who helped Lucy in the past few months. Mirajane looked at the master hoping that this was just a joke.

Seeing her pleading look the master could only shake his head. Mirajane felt the tears increase and they began to fall. The master looked with sadness in his eyes as Mirajane, he was sorry that she had to find out this way. However Lucy didn't even speak that she wanted to leave, her actions were enough for him to know her intentions. To leave was probably one of the hardest things Lucy probably had ever done and Makarov was sorry that he couldn't have done more to help her, or at the very least give her something more to take with her before she left.

"Mirajane, take the day off. You'll still get paid, but please….take the day off." said the master. Mirajane could only nod as she left the room, closing the door behind her. Makarov looked once more at the pile of letters, his eyes widened when he realized that in his thoughts he didn't see Mirajane grab Wendy's letter.

He gave a small smile, he knew that Wendy would take Lucy leaving the hardest which was why Mirajane wanted to give the letter to the girl. To be able to comfort her afterward. Makarov sighed, this would cause him more headaches in the future. He knew that he would eventually have to announce Lucy leaving to the rest of the guild, he wasn't sure how Natsu, Erza, and Gray would take it. Especially since they were one of the main causes that she was leaving. He wouldn't tell them that unless he had to, the last thing he needed was for Natsu to try and make up for it by bringing Lucy back.

Because Lucy left on her own and he didn't want to have her dragged back by Natsu, he was one of the reasons why she left. He reread his letter once more before getting back to his paperwork. He always hated it when they left, he viewed those in the guild as his children and seeing one of the dies, get hurt, or leave always pained him.

* * *

It had been one week since Lucy had left Fairy Tail and Magnolia. Wendy had yet to leave her room since she found out. Those who were close to Wendy began to worry over the poor girl. Those who knew the reason why tried to comfort her only to be pushed away. The only ones who stayed with her almost every minute of every day were the three exceeds. Happy was upset with Natsu's behavior and began to ignore him.

When Happy ignored Natsu, Happy was surprised to see that Natsu while trying to get his little buddy back still seemed to ignore the fact that Happy was upset that Natsu was so mean to Lucy. So Happy began hanging around Wendy and Lucy more and more. Carla always stood by Wendy's side however now she stood by Wendy hoping to keep the girl from falling into a deeper depression.

Lily was never one to be anyone's pet. The main reason he was in Fairy Tail was that it was the guild where his prince used to reside. However, while he was good pals with Gajeel, he had to admit that he preferred to be with Wendy. Not just as a friend but also as a bodyguard. The girl while strong with magic had very little when it came to physical strength. And since she stopped hanging out with Erza so much she had no one with her who could help in that area. Although everyone knew that when Lucy punched or kicked anyone she could pack a decent amount of power behind them.

Wendy became very unresponsive to anything since she had found that Lucy had left. In order to get her to eat Carla with help from Mirajane spoon fed her and when that didn't work they forced food down her throat. While neither Carla or Mirajane liked forcing food down Wendy's throat it kept the girl from starving to death so they found it a necessary evil. They only hoped that Wendy would one day go back to normal.

* * *

Lucy trudged through the forest. She had been traveling almost nonstop, only stopping to eat, drink, bathe or sleep. And she normally did those things in one go before beginning to travel again. She had considered joining blue pegasus, or Lamia Scale, but she wanted a fresh start. One with fewer chances that she would run into Fairy Tail.

However, her body was running out of energy. She wasn't used to this kind of travel and it had begun taking its toll on her body. Her muscles ache and burned with every step she took. She was determined to keep moving and refused to listen to her body. Pushing it harder still. Each time she felt like stopping she would push harder.

She had to reach her goal. Find the other three keys or a new guild. Lucy hadn't slept inside at all since she had left Magnolia. She had been sleeping in the forest and avoiding most towns and villages. She didn't need them seeing her and allowing anyone to track her down. So she traveled through the forest, living off of the land and sleeping in the great outdoors.

She had to admit that while she didn't care to be dirty and covered in dirt, she felt enlightened by living this way. Even if it was for a short period of time in her life. She knew what it was like to have little food, to push your body in laborious ways. As she walked she found herself on a dirt road. It was old and ran down but it seemed to be that way naturally. It seemed to Lucy that while this road wasn't well traveled it was certainly old.

Her vision began to blur and she began to feel dizzy. Her body was at its limit. And she would collapse soon. Lucy prayed that no wild animals would get to her. As she walked, through her blurred vision she found herself in front of a building. It had words written at the top. Lucy could barely make out the words. But she had figured out what it said.

The building's name was the last thing in her mind before she saw darkness. _Elven Point…._


	2. Elven Point

Chapter 2: Elven Point

A little twelve-year-old boy looked down at the blonde girl who had just collapsed at the front door of his guild. Kneeling, he poked her cheek to check if she was still alive. Her face scrunched up on contact giving the twelve-year-old knowledge that she was still alive. He stood up and turned around.

"Anthony! The girl is alive!" he shouted into the guild hall.

"What do you want me to do about it?!" responded Anthony. Anthony was a young man about twenty years old with brown hair. He wore combat gear and had metal gauntlets. His light brown boots were worn but had no holes.

"Pick the girl up and take her to the infirmary, you twit!" shouted a young eighteen-year-old girl sitting at the bar. She was drinking a mug of ale.

"Shut it Nicole!" shouted Anthony as he picked up the unconscious blonde girl, "Let's go the infirmary, Jake," said Anthony to the redhead twelve-year-old.

"Don't worry. I can heal her!" he chirped running ahead to the infirmary to prepare to heal her. Nicole chuckled at the boy's excitement. Nicole was a busty brunette who wore a navy green tank top and dark brown pants that were loose at the bottom. Her tank top was tucked into her pants, with a belt that held a knife and her she wore dark brown boots.

"Oi Nicole, why was Anthony carrying an unconscious girl?" asked a new boy, looking about nineteen, with black hair.

"Cause she collapsed at our front door," said Nicole taking another swig out of her mug.

"You know if mother caught you drinking this early in the day~," said the boy in a singsong voice. This caused Nicole to spit out her drink. Coughing and wiping her mouth she glared at him.

"You know mother is coming back next week right? I mean, you follow the woman around like a lost puppy most of the time Ladon, you of all people should know this." taunted Nicole.

"I do not!" he shouted, "and for the record, even if I did I would make a cute puppy," he said huffing.

"Keep telling yourself that, and keep away from me you mangy mutt..." mumbled Nicole under her breath as she took another drink.

"You two shouldn't argue. Mother doesn't like it when we argue." said a sweet voice to the right. Spitting out her drink once more Nicole yelped.

"Serena! You made me spit my drink out!" shouted Nicole, "And don't scare me like that!"

"Yeah, you really should stop popping out of nowhere." agreed Landon.

"Than what point does my magic have if I can't mess with people?" she asked. Her sweet voice gave her an innocent impression but in truth, she was the most mischievous person in the guild.

"Plus, I'm pretty sure mother finds it amusing when we argue," added Landon.

"Your pretty sure? I'm certain she finds it amusing! That woman laughed her head off when we were arguing and Nikki kicked us. We were sent flying and landed in the river!" retorted Nicole rubbing the place where she got kicked.

"Well, everyone knows that you're not supposed to stand directly behind a horse," said Serena.

"Yeah, you should know that better than most people, Nikki is your horse after all." said a voice from behind the bar. Anthony smirked at them as he cleaned the dishes.

"Weren't you supposed to be with Jake?" asked Landon.

"Weren't you supposed to be following mother around like a lost puppy?" retorted Anthony.

"I do not!" shouted Landon.

"Do too," replied Anthony.

"I do not!"

"Do too."

"I do not!"

"Do too."

"I do not!"

"Do too."

"I do not!"

"Do too."

Anthony smirked, "Do not."

"Do too!" said Landon before realizing what he had said, "NO! I mean do not!" he shouted panicking. Everyone laughed at his expense.

"See? Even you admitted it," said Nicole setting down her now empty mug.

"That was because Anthony tricked me." huffed Landon.

"We all know that if you get tricked by Anthony its a sign you have little brains." said a small voice. They turned to see Jake smirking at Landon. Nicole burst out laughing and Serena cackled laying down in the bar as she laughed. Anthony gave the young boy a low five before getting back to work. Landon looked dumbfounded.

"Alright, who decided to teach Jake how to be witty and sarcastic?" asked Landon jokingly.

"That would be Nicole and Anthony, I believe." said a voice from the second floor. Everyone looked to see a young man who looked to be twenty-four.

He wore a black cloak and had dark green hair that was pulled back into a small ponytail. He had a scar over his right eye, even though it was still intact, that went from his forehead down to his cheekbone.

"When did you get back Conner?" asked Nicole.

"Last night. But I was so tired I just went to bed as soon as I got here," he responded, jumping down from the second floor down to the first.

"And you didn't bother saying hi? I'm hurt!" said Nicole feigning hurt.

"Oh get over yourself." teased Conner.

"Nah, that's no fun," replied Nicole standing up and stretching.

"Ung! Does that feel good! Now that I'm all stretched, I think I'm going to take Nikki out for a walk." she said walking towards the door.

"Alright, have fun. And Nicole use the-" began Connor before a loud boom was heard. Nicole blasted a hole in the wall before exiting.

"Door…" finished Connor rolling his eyes and sighing, "Mother is going to murder me," he said chuckling.

"Hey, at least she's not going to torture you," said Jake smiling.

Connor grimaced, "Yeah. At least she won't do that."

"Hey, Connor? About the girl who collapsed earlier…." said Jake catching the man's attention.

"Yeah? What about her?" he asked curiously.

"Her magic is odd. It had a feeling like mother's but it's different. She also has an odd attachment on her belt. There's a ring full of keys. They're all golden and silver but one of them is red." described Jake.

"Oh really? Well then, we'll just have to wait until she wakes up to question her. However it sounds like she is a celestial wizard." he mused, " Although, if you want I can wait with you in the infirmary until she wakes up?" offered the man.

"Yes please." said the boy. While he was excited to meet her, if she was dangerous he didn't want to get hurt. Plus Connor would never leave Jake alone in a room with a stronger whose intentions were unknown.

"Alright squirt, let's go," said Connor and the two walked off to the infirmary.

"Serena, want to spar?" challenged Landon.

"If you're ready for me to kick your ass? Sure," she replied sweetly.

"Serena...duck," said Anthony.

"Huh?" she said looking at him. However, as soon as she turned her head Landon punched her sending her through the wall making a hole right next to the one Nicole had made. Anthony sighed.

"I did warn her."

"See ya loser!" taunted Landon running after Serena making a third hole in the wall.

"Mother is going to lose it when she sees how many holes we've made," said Anthony to no one in particular as he makes a hole next to the kitchen door to put the dishes away, chuckling as he heard Conner yelling down to them from the top of the stairs.

"STOP MAKING SO MANY DAMN HOLES IN THE WALLS!"

* * *

"Jake, are you sure blondie is still alive?" asked a female voice.

Lucy groaned. Her body was aching and sore all over. Opening her eyes she found herself in a bed, in a place she didn't recognize. While most of her senses were recovering and waking up she could hear the conversation happening around her.

"No, she's dead." replied the voice of a young boy who Lucy guessed was Jake.

"Really?" asked another voice, this one was male.

"Yes, Landon. I've kept the body of a dead girl that I don't even know in the infirmary for three days," said Jake sarcastically.

"Hey Nicole, I think we taught him how to be sarcastic and witty a bit too much." said a new male voice.

"Nah Anthony, he's doing just fine." said the female voice from earlier, who Lucy now identified as Nicole. Lucy also guessed that the new male voice was Anthony.

"She seems more restless now, is she alright?" asked a sweet feminine voice.

"She's probably beginning to regain consciousness Serena." said an older male voice.

"Oh," responded Serena.

"Are you sure she isn't dead?" asked Landon.

"She literally just groaned like a minute ago and now you're asking if she is dead?" deadpanned Nicole smacking him upside the head.

"Leave him be Nicole." said the older male voice with a bit of authority. Lucy guessed that he was the one in charge or at least held the most authority currently.

"At least she didn't kick him where the sun doesn't shine again," said Anthony.

"Want me to do it to you?" threatened Nicole.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you think you can even land a hit on me?" challenged Anthony.

"Ha! Anthony, you couldn't land a hit on Nicole even if you wanted to!" jeered Landon.

"You want to test that theory mutt face?" said Anthony grabbing Landon by the shirt.

"Shove it, Anthony, I don't think you could land a hit on any of us if you tried." mocked Nicole placing her hands behind her head in a nonchalant manner.

"At least I don't drink in the middle of the day." retorted Anthony.

"Says the one who got drunk of his butt yesterday." Serena chimed in.

"Nip it Serena!" shouted the three. Lucy didn't see what happened but she heard a crash and the sound of rubble falling.

"Again with the wall…." said the older male sweatdropping.

"Look she's awake!" said Jake excitedly as Lucy opened her eyes. Pushing herself up Lucy looked around. She saw two boys and a girl around her age trying to fight each other. She saw another girl unburying herself out of rubble, Lucy only sweatdropped as she somehow seemed cheery despite being thrown into the wall.

"And now there is another hole in the walls…..mother is so going to kill us," grumbled Connor but no one around him heard it.

"Hi miss, what's your name!?" chirped Jake smiling happily as he leaned on her bed.

"um…...I'm Lucy," answered Lucy. She saw no reason not to tell them her real name. They didn't seem to want to hurt her as much as they would each other.

"Lucy…...that's a pretty name." said Jake smiling, "Don't you think so big brother?" Jakes turned to the older man.

"Sure thing kid. If I remember correctly Lucy means light. Or at least…..something along those lines." Connor rubbed the back of his neck, unsure.

"Oh!" said Jake placing his hands on his head, "We forgot to introduce ourselves!" he cried upset that he had forgotten something so important.

He quickly turned to Lucy and held out his hand, "My name is Jake!" he chirped, bouncing on his heels.

"Nice to meet you, Jake," said Lucy smiling at his excitement.

"My name is-" began the boy with brown hair before the busty brunette punched him hard in the shoulder.

"The name is Nicole. This idiot-" She pointed at Anthony who interrupted her before she could finish.

"My name is Anthony and, no, I'm not actually an idiot," he said only to be pulled into a headlock by Nicole.

"Who said you could interrupt me twit!?" she yelled.

"I am not a twit either!" he shouted back trying to get out of the headlock. The two hit the floor and began wrestling one another. Jake smirked at the two.

"The liiiike each other~" he taunted causing both to stop what they were doing and look at his. Lucy was instantly reminded of Happy when Jake said that.

"Why you-" began Anthony before Conner grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"How many times do mother and I have to say it? No fighting in the infirmary!" he scolded. This caused both fighters to calm down.

"Yes Connor." both responded in understanding, before glaring at each other, crossing their arms and looking away from each other comedically.

Connor sighed and looked at Lucy, "Sorry about them. Please understand that this is something normal around here. My name is Connor and I am the oldest besides mother around here." he said giving a slight bow.

Lucy wasn't sure what to think, it was so similar to Fairy Tail and yet, different. Nicole was a lot like Erza and yet unlike Erza Nicole fought and would make a mess of things while Connor would stop the fighting. Connor, unlike Erza, seemed to be respected and instead of violence used words to keep everyone under control.

The relationship between Anthony and Nicole reminded Lucy of Natsu and Gray, always arguing and fighting but in the end, would always have each other's back. Lucy then looked at the girl who finally was free from the rubble and the black haired boy who was leaning nonchalantly against the wall.

Seeing her eyes shift Connor looked in the direction in which Lucy was looking, and smirked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oi you two, why don't you introduce yourselves?" he asked.

"Do we have too?" whined the black haired boy.

"My name is Serena!" said Serena being very cheerful.

"Yes you have to….unless you want stable duty till mother comes back?" suggested Connor, although it wasn't as much of a suggestion as it was a threat.

"And be close to Nikki's behind? No thanks. Lucy, my name is Landon." he introduced refusing to be inflicted with Connor's punishment.

"...if you don't mind me asking, where am I?" asked Lucy.

"You're in our guild. Elven Point," said Connor gesturing to the guild mark the left side of his neck. Jake showed his on his right shoulder, Landon on his stomach, Serena on her right hand, Anthony on his left shoulder, and Nicole her right shoulder.

"Your….a guild?" Lucy asked making sure she knew what she was seeing. Connor chuckled at her unsure reaction.

"Yeah. We're the only members, but it doesn't matter. We're family, we look out for one another. Your a celestial wizard right?" he asked at the end.

Lucy didn't even want to know how he knew, she hadn't even mentioned magic. Although she did guess that he most likely could have seen the key ring on her hip.

"Yes. Is that bad?" Lucy asked hoping that they didn't hold any grudges against Celestial Wizards.

"No, no, no." said Connor slightly panicking, "I was just wondering since you don't seem to have a guild mark if you wanted to join," he said.

"You think mother would let her?" asked Landon.

"Of course she would, the girl is a wizard. No reason to deny her." retorted Nicole.

"Wait...shouldn't the guild master decide?" asked Lucy remembering how things worked back in Fairy Tail, you could join the guild so long as the master gave the okay.

"Mother isn't here right now. Something about a guild masters meeting or something like that. I don't know with that woman, anyways if you want to join you can." Connor told her.

Lucy took a few moments to consider it. If they were really such a small guild, would they remember her? Include her? And who is this mother they keep talking about? It sounds like she's the guild master but also their mother? It didn't make any sense.

"So….your mother is the guild master?" asked Lucy confused.

"Yep. Best of the best…..unless she's mad. You don't want to see her when she's mad." he grimaced just thinking about the many punishments he and the others had endured when they had incurred her wrath.

"She also laughs at us if we do something stupid or dumb," added Landon.

"She also enjoys the chaos we make!" chirped Jake, "Which is a lot now that I think about it." Jake began to ponder.

"Your head will grow a few sizes if you keep thinking so hard Jake." teased Anthony.

"Maybe you should think hard then, your empty head could stand to grow a bit," replied Jake. At this everyone but Lucy snickered.

"Kinda harsh for a kid huh?" she asked Connor.

"Nah, he hangs around Nicole and Anthony too much so he picked up their wit and sarcasm. Plus, mother encourages it as well."

Lucy sweatdropped at Connor's answer. Why would a mother encourage such a thing? This guild kept getting weirder and weirder.

"Why would anyone encourage it?" asked Lucy, though truly she regretted asking.

"Simple, because. Half the things that mother says or does don't many any sense but she knows what she is doing, she's been on this earth for a long time, though don't let her gentle appearance fool you. That woman is a demon when she meets an enemy." warned Connor.

"I see….She sounds like a wonderful woman," said Lucy remembering what she could of her own mother.

"She is," said Connor smiling. The two watched as the rest of his siblings bickered amongst themselves. Lucy couldn't help but wonder if she should take the offer. They all seemed like good people and they all really cared about one another.

"Connor…..I'm thinking of accepting the offer but…." He looked at her.

"But?" he asked.

"I would like to meet your mother first. If she is the only one who is here other than you guys, if I don't get along at least a little bit with her than I shouldn't stay," she said.

"Alright. You can make the decision after you meet her. That sounds reasonable. Until then, you can hang with us. And until you make that decision, if you'd like you can go on missions like any other member." he offered.

"But shouldn't I be a member?" asked Lucy.

"Well, normally yes. But mother said that if we have someone on the fence about joining they can be an honorary member until they deny or accept the offer. However, this only lasts up to three months. Unless mother says otherwise." he explained.

Lucy thought it over. It seemed reasonable. Plus staying with them until their mother returned would allow her to get to know them better.

Lucy gave him a smile, "I think I'll take you up on that offer. It gives me a chance to get to know you all more and learn how things work around here."

"Yay! Lucy is staying for a while!" cheered Jake jumping up and down.

"Yes! Another girl! Let's kick the boys' asses together alright?" said Nicole folding her arms and smiling.

"So long as your nice. I've got no problem with you staying," said Landon.

"No one asked you mutt face." shouted Anthony, "Nice to have you here Lucy."

"We can have lots of girl time together." said Serena, "And play plenty of pranks too~"

"Looks like everyone is fine with it. Well, Lucy, I hope you enjoy it here. Because it can get pretty crazy." said Connor.

"I'll go get the booze!" shouted Landon running through the wall, making a hole.

"Landon!" shouted Connor speed walking after him, "What did I say about making holes in the wall!?"

"Well. Looks like mutt face is in trouble," said Anthony.

"Not as much trouble as you'll be once Connor realizes that you didn't do your kitchen chores today," said Nicole. Lucy chuckled and hid her smile behind her hand.

Anthony paled, "Oh crap."


	3. A job?

Chapter 3: A Job?

"Hey, Lucy? Could you do me a favor?" asked Connor approaching the blonde who was sitting at the bar watching the others go through their normal daily antics.

"Sure. What do you need Connor?" she asked. Lucy had gotten along very well with Connor, Jake, and the others. However, she had warmed up to Jake the most out of all of them. His excitable but stubborn and sarcastic personality could always get Lucy to laugh. Jake practically followed the celestial mage around asking her for stories about her adventures. Apparently, while he was in the guild, he had yet to go on a mission.

"I want you to take Jake out on a job," he told her.

"Me? But we've only known each other for a few days!" exclaimed Lucy, "Plus, shouldn't that honor go to you? He really loves you, you know."

"I know. But that's the reason why. You don't know the kid as well so while you worry over him you won't stop him from trying new things. I can get really overprotective over the kid. We all do. That's why I want you to take him on his first mission." he explained.

Lucy guessed that it was decent reasoning, "Well, when you put it that way I don't mind. However, if things get too dangerous, I will pull him out of there." she stated placing her hands on her hip with mock authority. Although she did mean it.

"Of course. I wouldn't want it any other way," He began walking away but before he did he added something else, "You can head to the job board when you're ready. It's over there."

Lucy looked in the direction in which he was pointing. On the job board, Lucy noticed that there were fewer requests compared to how many there were in Fairy Tail. She guessed that reputation really did affect a guild.

Looking through the requests she found one that seemed mild. While it wasn't a fighting mission it did involve entering a forest that was known her being the home to a few dangerous creatures, but chances of running into one was low. In her mind, she read it.

_Collect seasonal rainbow flowers,_

_The flowers are found in the nearby forest next to Arch Town. Contact doctor Fritz for more information. The reward is forty thousand jewel._

Lucy smiled this job was perfect. She knew that Jake had a knowledge of herbs and flowers so he would be a great help on the job. Even if there were no fights she knew that if she tried hard enough she could turn it into a fun adventure for the boy, albeit a small one. But an adventure nonetheless.

"You're going out on a job Lucy?" asked Jake walking up to her.

"Yup. Want to come along?" she asked.

"Really? Can I? Can I? Can I?" he asked bouncing excitedly.

"Go ask Connor. I'm sure he would like to know where you would be going," she said handing him the paper. He looked at it briefly before running to find the man.

"You sure you want to take the kid along? He isn't all that much help around here," said Landon.

"Shut it mutt face!" said Nicole punching him away from Lucy, "I think it's a great idea. Lucy probably chose a safe job which means the kid will be getting some experience and be safe at the same time."

"Wow, didn't think I'd hear you say something so mature Nicole," said Anthony.

"I'm plenty mature I'll have you know." retorted Nicole crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, because you didn't throw a tantrum just the other day about your hair and how me and mutt face messed it up," he said sarcastically.

"I am not a mutt!" shouted Landon in the background although his words were mostly tuned out and ignored by the others.

"Please, I'm more mature than you," replied Anthony.

"No your not. I'm way more mature," argued Nicole.

"Are not," he said.

"Are too!" said Nicole getting more heated.

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Lucy!" they both shouted looking at the blonde, "Who's more mature me or him/her?" they both asked.

Lucy sweatdropped at once more being dragged into an argument that she had no part in. Lucky for her Jake ran up to her with a large smile on her face.

"Connor said yes!" he shouted handing her the job request back, "I'll go grab my bag!" he shouted running off to the infirmary where he practically lived. Lucy had come to discover that Elven Point was a guild that contained people with unusual or rare magic. Jake had nature magic, however, this also gave him the ability to hear.

Nicole apparently used crystal make magic and Anthony used strength magic. Lucy had yet to find out what Connor's magic was but she was surprised to hear that he was the guild's S-Class mage, although when she thought about it, the respect and authority he had made it rather obvious. Landon's magic was earth magic. Lucy had introduced her celestial spirits to them and had yet to make a contract with the red key. She wasn't sure when she would be able to make a contract. Nor was she comfortable with others knowing about the red key. Any one of the season keys were known to be extremely powerful and she didn't want anyone who wanted to steal it know that it was in her possession.

Lucy waited near the guild doors for Jake. She made sure she had her keys and some food for the trip when she heard footsteps running down the stairs. She saw Jake happily rushing down the stairs and heading her way. He wore a beige messenger bag which she guessed was something like a first aid kit.

"Ready?" she asked.

"I was born ready!" he chirped bouncing on the balls of his feet. Lucy smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Let's be off then," said Lucy as she began walking. Jake waved the others goodbye before following after the blonde teen. As they walked down the long dirt path a calm silence fell between the two. Jake was looking around trying to see anything new and interesting.

Lucy only chuckled at his childish and joyful nature. She guessed that since he had never left the guild most things would be new to him.

"Lucy is it always this exciting to go on jobs?" he asked breaking the silence.

"No. Not all jobs are the same so they aren't all exciting. Some of them are terrifying, others are boring and some are just average and others you don't know how to feel about them. It really depends on the person, what mood they're in and what job they are taking." explained Lucy.

"Oh…," he said the silence returning once more. Jake suddenly had an idea, jumping slightly in excitement he ran in front of Lucy and was facing he was while walking backward.

"Lucy tell me another story of an adventure you went on!" he asked. Lucy thought about it for a moment before choosing which crazy adventure she and the others went on.

"Me and my old friends had chosen a job to help at a theater. However one of my friends, Erza had quite the…..preference for theater and plays." began Lucy. Jake listened intently on the story Lucy was recounting, he knew that these old friends were the ones who stopped acknowledging her presence in her previous guild, however, he found that it made Lucy happier talking about the good times she had with them. And if there was one thing Jake likes, it seeing his friends and family happy.

"What happened?" asked Jake, both excited to keep moving and genuinely curious.

"Well, let me tell you…." and tell him, she did. She told him the whole story, every detail she could remember.

After she finished Jake seemed to be thinking. Lucy looked at him curiously.

"What's got you thinking so hard?" she asked.

"Lucy…..when you and Taurus were fighting…..in that other story you told….well you said something...but I don't know what it means…" he said sheepishly.

"What part confused you?" she asked.

"Why did you call him a perverted cow?" he asked. Lucy turned red in the face and stopped walking. She was flabbergasted and had no idea what to say or how to begin explaining such a topic to a twelve-year-old who clearly was rather innocent and naive.

"Because he kept flirting in the middle of battle." was Lucy's response hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions further than that.

"Why?" he asked again.

"Because….because…...ask Connor!" she exclaimed beginning to panic. She didn't know what she else she was supposed to tell him, this was something that his mother, father or brother should tell him about.

"Why can't you tell me?" he asked as they began walking again. Lucy sighed realizing that it would take a lot more to get him to drop the subject.

"Because this is something a family member should tell you," said Lucy tiredly.

"But…..even if you are only an honorary member, aren't you family?" he asked timidly.

Lucy was taken aback, he considered her family? How? When? Why?

"Mother said that even the honorary members are family. That's how the guild is. Each member is a member of our family because none of us have much of anything but each other." he said finding interest in the ground.

"But you have your brother and mother right?" asked Lucy.

"They aren't my blood family…." said Jake finding even more interest in the ground.

"Really?" asked Lucy quietly, she had always thought that since they all called the guild master mother, she was their birth mother.

"None of us are actually related but mother took us all in and raised us as her own. She told us that from the moment we can into her care we were here even if it wasn't by blood. They found me when I was two abandoned in the forest." he said. The two had stopped walking once more. Jake began to cry.

"I've always wondered why…...was I not good enough? Did they not love me?" he asked no one in particular. Lucy felt her heartbreak. Kneeling down and getting onto his eye level she smiled at him and wiped his tears away.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked softly. Her only response from the normally cheerful child was a nod.

"When I was really young….my mother died of an illness. After that, my father practically ignored me and didn't care for me at all. So almost three years ago, I ran away. And eventually found myself in the guild that I used to be in. And then he began asking me back. He forced a guild war and caused many of the people I cared about to get hurt." she told him.

"What did you do?" he asked through sniffles.

"I went home….and gave him a scolding he would remember for the rest of his life," she said poking him the stomach getting a giggle out of the boy.

"Eventually he learned to accept that and he began to be a real father to me. Although he was still pretty distant. So even if your blood family didn't want you, which I don't see how they could not because you're adorable."

"I'm not adorable," he argued giving an adorable little pout and crossing his arms.

"Oh? Then why is that face your making so adorable?" she teased, "Anyway you still have Connor, your mother and the rest of the guild so don't worry about people who don't matter instead worry about those that do." she said happily.

"Alright…," he said a bit happier than before.

"Lucy look! The town is up there!" he exclaimed pointing towards the town that was now in view.

"Alright then, let's go talk to this doctor Fritz and finish this job," said Lucy as the two picked up the pace to get into town faster.

* * *

Wendy sat on her bed in her room at Fairy Hills. She had been deeply upset by Lucy leaving the guild however after the first week she began to steel herself to leave. She had begun taking jobs only a few days before so that she could still pay the rent. However, she no longer had any desire to take jobs with other people other than the exceeds.

She began to take jobs that weren't far away, in town or that had decently high pay. She could understand the exceeds worry about her though. Carla thought that she was working herself too hard and that she should go with others on jobs instead and more often. Happy didn't want her to get hurt and Lily just focused on keeping her safe.

Wendy, however, was extremely stubborn. She still refused to go on jobs with other people but she did begin to talk to the others at the guild more. Which to Carla and the others was at least some progress. Wendy, however, was not there when the master announced Lucy's leave of Fairy Tail. She had already heard it once she didn't need to be reminded that her blonde friend was no longer with them.

Mirajane had been very worried over the young girl and until Wendy was able to have a more stable pay, began spending more and more time with Wendy. Taking her out to eat and other things. Wendy didn't notice but Mirajane had begun buying groceries and making Wendy meals or food to take while on a job.

Mirajane was careful not to let Wendy notice what she was doing because if she did, Mirajane doubted that Wendy would allow her to continue doing so. Mirajane was also sad that Happy had begun completely ignoring both Lisanna and Natsu however she felt that while it was rude Happy was in a way, justified.

Natsu didn't seem to care that Lucy had left even though he was the one to bring Lucy to the guild in the first place however he did demand to know why she left. Erza was shocked and demanded to know the reason why however the master refused to tell her anything. Gray didn't really seem to care although Mirajane knew the man well enough to tell that he was hurt and shocked that she would leave. Many of the others were also upset. Levy, unlike Wendy, hadn't blocked everyone out. However, Levy was less cheerful and didn't seem to have as much motivation as she normally did.

Levy also seemed to have put it upon herself to write begin writing children's books. When Mirajane had asked what her reasoning behind it was, she was surprised to hear Levy's answer.

"It's because of Lucy." Levy had said.

"Lucy?" asked Mirajane.

"Lucy was writing her own novel before she left. Lucy said that she wanted me to be the first to read it. However, I'm not sure if that's even possible anymore since Lucy left. I do want to still read the book, but I might just have to read it when she publishes it and releases it through the many bookstores in the world." said Levy solemnly.

Lucy had become a sore topic for many people. The master was known to burst out into tears anytime someone said her name. While he would eventually calm down, it would happen every time. Not many people knew why she left and those who didn't were confused. They all knew that Lucy loved being in Fairy Tail so the only one question remained. Why would Lucy leave?

* * *

Said blonde was currently returning to Elven Point with the little redhead boy in tow. He was bouncing happily as they opened the guild doors. Connor smiled at them and welcomed them back.

"I take it you had a good time?" he asked them.

"Minus the forest Vulcan, yeah," said Lucy sweatdropping. Connor chuckled.

"Forest Vulcans do tend to be that way."

"Oh yeah, here you go Jake," said Lucy handing him twenty thousand jewel.

"You and I did the job together so we split the pay. Jake happier than a kid in a candy store. After thanking her he ran up to his room to put it away. Lucy sat on a barstool when Nicole came over to her.

Nicole smiled and sat down on a stool on Lucy's left, she had a mug of ale in her hand, "Lucy have a drink with me." she said

"No thanks. Even in my old guild, I never drank. Even if the guild was known for parties and being wild." said Lucy. Lucy and Nicole had become close friends, and one of the only ones who knew that Lucy's previous guild was Fairy Tail; among those people were Nicole and Connor.

"Alright suit yourself then," she said downing the whole mug as she leaned against the bar whilst sitting on the stool.

"Nicole you're going to get drunk again," warned Connor.

"Let her be. Mother always finds it funny if she catches Nicole drunk," said Landon recalling how much the woman had laughed as Nicole attempted to walk straight and kept running into things.

"No one asked you mutt face." drawled Nicole.

"Oh yeah? No one asked you either." he retorted.

"Shut it both of you. You're giving me a headache," complained Anthony who was sitting on Lucy's right laying his head against the bar.

"I believe that is your hangover from last night, not them arguing," commented Connor offhandedly as he went about cleaning mugs and the bar.

"Semantics," replied Anthony groaning in pain.

"So was the job interesting squirt?" Connor asked the preteen.

"Yeah, it was interesting. Lucy tried explaining it to me, but I still don't get what the word means," commented Jake.

"Again Jake, I told you to ask Connor, not me. I really shouldn't be the one to explain that to you," said Lucy giving him the same answer as before.

"Asked me what?" asked Connor. Jake looked at the man, looking very innocent.

"What's a pervert?"


End file.
